


#43: "Last Dance"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [16]
Category: Inception
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He's not even sure there's music playing anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 Days, 100 Prompts. 
> 
> I was feeling ridiculously sappy, I guess. So sue me.

The party winds down the way these things usually do - everyone a little too tipsy for their own good, small children napping in chairs with their heads on their parents’ knees or perched on their hips with cheeks pillowed on their shoulders. The music the DJ is piping out becomes gradually more sedate, the lights get lower, people cluster in corners holding mumbled conversation, and a few people nod off with their heads pillowed in their arms, slumped over tables still dusted with confetti as the wait staff shuffle around and try to get a head start on the clean-up.

Arthur and Eames are the only ones still drifting around the dance floor. For his part, Eames is really only semi-conscious, buoyed along by a mixture of raw joy and the sheer unreality of the last twenty-four hours. Arthur looks like his face hurts from smiling, and his tie - which Eames had to fasten for him with trembling fingers _hours_ ago - is hanging loose, the top three buttons of his shirt obscenely undone; and just when Eames thinks he couldn’t be more in love, there is - oh - just a little bit more.

He’s not even sure there’s music playing anymore, but it hardly matters.


End file.
